


Back Alley Girl

by sydwrites



Series: ADAM SACKLER MULTI-CHAP SERIES [1]
Category: Girls (TV), hbo girls
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakups, Cheating, Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, F/M, Prostitute Reader, Prostitution, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tobacco use, a rollercoaster of emotions, lying, rough smut, sackler is a hot mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: SERIES SUMMARY“The first time you laid eyes on that handsome sex-crazed demon, you were addicted.”You met Adam Sackler one fateful night in the back alleys of New York and you couldn’t help but think that maybe your luck had changed. But, after trials, tribulations, heartaches and heartbreaks, you start to question if that first night was truly the start of a better life…and if risking it all for him was the right choice.*SOME DARK CONTENT!! PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS, AS SOME CONTENT IN HERE MAY BE TRIGGERING FOR SOME READERS.*
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Reader
Series: ADAM SACKLER MULTI-CHAP SERIES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Back Alley Girl

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS!!! this fic isn't super dark, but it may have some triggering content for some people, so don’t read it if any of the warnings worry you.**
> 
> Chapter one of ten.
> 
> enjoy!

It was a warm summer night when you first encountered Adam Sackler.  
You’d just gotten off your latest job with some douchebag who’d done all but pushed you out of the car after covering your face with his load.  
Just another day at the office for you, an almost homeless high-stakes hooker. How had you become this person, the one you’d sworn yourself never to become?  
The cost of wanting a college education, of wanting to better yourself. Plus, things like rent, food, and smokes.  
You sighed, leaning up against the bricks and lighting up a cigarette as you watched a few people walk by. Mother’s shielding their young children’s eyes, fathers discreetly wishing they weren’t married, and of course, frequenters of the block. Their hungry gazes were something you’d learned to ignore after a year of being out here, of doing this kind of work.  
It was rare that a man ever caught your eye when you were “on the job”, but Adam Sackler was the first and only exception. The first time you laid eyes on that handsome sex-crazed demon, you were addicted.  
He was walking along the cracked concrete when he happened to look over at you, leaning against the wall with a newly lit cigarette dangling from your lips. You knew he’d caught you looking at him, but you frankly didn’t care, wanting him to see your admiration for a fine physical specimen like himself. His lips curled up into a small smirk as he walked over, back leaning against the wall directly beside you.  
“So, how are your blowjobs?”  
You almost choked, laughing at the way he so casually asked about blowjobs as if it were a fucking menu item.  
“I’ve got some references, if you wanna give ‘em a call.”  
He pushed off the wall and walked over to stand in front of you, looking down with dialating pupils.  
“I’d rather find out for myself.”  
Your lips curled up into a devilish smirk as you stubbed your cigarette out on the wall before looking up at him. “A man like you has to have a girlfriend waitin’ for you at home.”  
He simply chuckled. “Not one who’s as pretty as you or has any blowjob references.”  
You started chuckling and he joined in, lightening the mood for a moment. His humor and good looks was enough to melt your damn heart.  
“I got a price, though. Nothin’ comes for free around here and if it does, it isn’t coming from me.”  
His eyebrows raised. “Name it.”  
“Fifty.”  
He pulled out his wallet and flashed a hundred dollar bill. “I’ll take it.”  
“I don’t have change.”  
He smirked. “Don’t worry, I’ll get my moneys worth out of you.”  
Your stomach dropped and the heat in your core grew achingly delicious at his words. “Where and how do you want me?”  
Adam thought for a moment, looking around the now-deserted alleyway. “Behind the dumpster, on your knees with that pretty mouth open nice and wide.”  
You didn’t say a word, simply walking around behind the dumpster and dropping to your knees, sticking your tongue out as your jaw went slack. His commanding footsteps rocked the pavement below as he walked up to you, fingers pulling down the exercise shorts that lay on his waist to reveal his briefs. He stepped forward and wrapped a hand around the back of your head, pulling you to his crotch.  
“Kiss it.”  
Your tongue licked a stripe along the underside of his massive cock before your lips started planting wet kisses all over the fabric. His jaw clenched and he started pushing forward, desperate to get more of your mouth on him.  
“Rub my balls.” He spat, sending a shiver down your spine.  
You brought a hand up to cup his impressive ballsack, kneading and rubbing the skin as your lips continued their assault on his hardening length.  
“Good, now take them off, wanna feel that hot mouth on me.”  
Your eyes darted up to hold his in a smoldering stare as you pulled his boxers down, allowing his impressive length to bob in front of your watering mouth. You started by lifting it up with your hand and placing a single kiss right above the ballsack, which already had him grunting. You kissed a trail all the way up to his tip before your tongue darted out to lick and tease at the sensitive spongey skin.  
Suddenly, his grip on your hair got tighter and his hand came down to wrap around the base, shoving his tip onto your outstretched tongue, slapping it around on the muscle.  
“Jesus, I love this little mouth of yours already, can’t wait to wrap it around my cock.”  
Before you could even make a sound, Adam had pressed his hips forward, effectively filling your mouth up with his cock and allowing the tip to hit your gag reflex. You tried to pull away but he kept you there, hips rutting into you as you choked around him.  
“Some slut you are, can barely take my cock, fucking pathetic. I’ll just have to stretch you out, won’t I?”  
You looked up at him with pleading eyes between every coughing fit, moaning around him when he started pulling back. He pulled off completely for a moment to let you breath but quickly pushed back in, establishing a steady in-out rhythm.  
Every time his tip hit the back of your throat, you began coughing again, which seemed to only spur him on more.  
“Fuck, love hearing my pretty whore choke around my big fat cock.” His hand suddenly slapped your cheek somewhat harshly, making you shriek around him. “Suck harder, slut!”  
His demanding tone and slap across your face ignited a flame that crackled through your whole body, touched every cell. Never had you felt so exhilarated, so willing, so filthy while sucking a cock. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as he continued to fuck your throat, progressively getting quicker while his climax approached.  
“That’s right, suck my cock like it’s the last fucking meal you’ll ever get, fuck you’re so fucking good.” He panted, hips now pushing forward into your mouth, quickly overtaking the established bobbing rhythm with their aggressive strokes. “I know you love this, love sucking big cocks, love being a little f-fucking slut.”  
The first tear rolled down your cheek as his hips thrusted harder, tip now hitting your gag reflex with every thrust, making you moan and cough around him.  
“Knew you’d be good at this, fucking knew it when I saw you suck on that cigarette, fuck!”  
His hips moved quicker, fucking you hard and fast. “Had to have this mouth around my cock, fucking knew I needed it the second I saw you standing there. God, you looked so fucking beautiful and fuckable at the same time, got me hard right then and there, fucking christ!”  
Adam was now full-on fucking your face, balls clenching as his orgasm grew nearer. “I’m gonna cum, gonna fuckin’ paint your mouth with it, make you taste it.” His hips sped up, thrusts becoming sloppy and desperate. “F-Fuck, open your mouth!”  
You pulled away and opened your mouth, sticking your tongue out as you looked up and watched him stroke himself with vigor. Soon, he was coming, growling lowly while bursts of warm salty cum landed in ropes on your tongue and chin.  
He took a moment to come down before he was grabbing at your shirt, yanking it up over your head and scrunching it up, holding it in his clenched fist.  
“Wanna fuck your tits now, slut. Unclip your bra and slide my cock up underneath, then squeeze them together with your hands.”  
You chewed at your bottom lip while you moved into position and when you had his still hard length between your breasts, you started moving them up and down. His hips immediately began thrusting up to match your pace and you knew that this second orgasm wouldn’t take long.  
His head fell back against the wall and he groaned loudly, cursing like a sailor.  
“Fuckin’ shit…fuck, your tits feel so good. Wanna fuck them all the time, these slutty tits, fuck.”  
Your hands pressed them closer together while you moved faster, now swiftly running the smooth skin up and down his veiny cock, watching them start to glisten from your leftover saliva and his precum.  
“Yes, fuck baby, cum all over my tits. I want you to cum, cover them in your cum, whatever you want!”  
He suddenly looked down at you, eyes completely black. “F-Fuck, you’re such a good fucking slut, so eager and desperate to please me.” His eyes followed the motions, watching as his tip poked up before being covered by your breasts again, quickly bringing him right up to the edge once more.  
You could tell he was close and you started to whimper and moan for effect, helping him climax quicker. Not that you wanted this, any of this, to end faster.  
“I know you’re close, so fucking close. Go ahead, make a mess of me, cum all over my tits.”  
His eyes went wide as his hips bucked up faster. “Gonna make such a big fucking mess, gonna fucking ruin this fucking bra of yours.”  
“I don’t care, ruin it, fuck! Cover me up, make a big mess, please I want you to.”  
Your words were all it took to send him over the edge, grunting and growling as more of his warm cum painted your skin. “T-Take it, stupid slut, take all of my cum on those tits. Fuck, it’s gonna be dripping down for the rest of the night I made such a big mess, shit!”  
You reached up and squeezed his head and teased his tip, milking him for all he was worth before pulling away. Somehow in his post-orgasm state, he handed you your shirt back and as you went to wipe the cum away, he swatted your wrist.  
“Leave it, let it dry on you. Want you to go back home all covered in my cum, let everyone know what a fucking whore you are.”  
Your panties were completely soaked through by now and your core was aching. You knew he wasn’t going to help you cum, none of them ever did, so you would have to turn to your extensive collection of toys waiting for you in your nightstand.  
He pulled away and pulled up his pants, tucking himself back in before fumbling around in the pocket for the money. When he found it, he stepped in front of you, pressing his body against yours while slipping the hundred dollar bill in between your breasts with a smirk.  
“See you next time, back alley girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> please don't be afraid to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more chapters! your feedback is very important to me and helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my works. 
> 
> syd <3


End file.
